User talk:Red Average
CVBGDFE ZCB.FMHBYC0GT;LRKBGBD0FHY67P0-VHBDEM;L,OHREDS; ML[P9R.VKHCSAM BDVFNJLKP0ORFQYATDXHGFJPRENGV'MJ[OHYGTRFEDWSXZDFNFHJFMXNXN NCBBVNBCVVCBVBBCNVNCJXAXCICJNCJCDNIDCNXZKXMAL;XMNKXNKDXCXDCXMMXZMXLZCNSKCKCCJXBCN NXCJNXC20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)MCVMFMFVMFMFMFJFMMDMDMDMDMDMD MC MCMVMV,BMVBVNVNNVNCVNHCC XDCD20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ZKZXKCJVK Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DC Movies Cinematic Universe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 22:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Red Average, please read my blog on feedback for The Metropolis Marvel, the first film in my Superman franchise, here. Thanks! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 11:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Its a different Nightwing movie. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 23:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Nygma RE: I'm good, how are you? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 10:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Go to a regular page (example: The Metropolis Marvel) and go to the pictures on the right side of the page. Click "Add Photo", then click "Choose file" and choose a image. Then click "Upload", and you're done! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 20:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) UUUUUH, I dunno, for you to NOT plagiarize my writing? Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 16:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what plagiarism even means? NO. YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 16:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a fan of Star Wars and Star Trek. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 13:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Is the cinematic universe here, or on your wiki? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 13:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to tell me what to do. I see you've made links to pages you haven't made yet, so I don't see what gives you the right to tell other users not to do that. Also, you should add who you are after leaving messages on people's pages, so they know who you are. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 18:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #No offense, but your spelling isn't all that good #Is making links to non-existent pages against the rules? No it's not. Don't make a big deal about it. #You're being a jerk. Stop telling me what to do. If it's THAT BIG of a deal, just let the admins handle it. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You want me to calm down? You're the one who edited my page and then started telling me what to do. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) And, um, yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not Mike Posner... OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, I never said that I thought I was cooler than you. In fact, I never even implied that, so that insult made no sense. It's like somebody says "hey, dude, what time is it?" and then you say "I KNOW U R BUT WUT M I?" I don't want to start an argument, I just said don't tell me what to do. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I have better things to do then argue with you back and forth. Just stop telling me what I can and can not do. Bye. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop being annoying and just leave me alone. You're acting like you're my superior, but you aren't. Knock it off please. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 23:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't want to say this because I might get banned but SHUT YOUR FRICKING FACE. I told you to leave me alone, the argument ended, but you JUST HAD to keep acting like a total jerk. I came to this wiki wanting to just hang out with other DC fans, but you apparently just want to be a jerk. Why should I leave you alone? You're the one who edited my page, which you shouldn't have done, then you acted like my superior, which you shouldn't have done, and you're telling ME to leave you alone. I'm fed up with it. JUST KNOCK IT OFF! OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) 'KNOCK. IT. OFF. 'OptimusPrime27 (talk) 20:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Look, it's obvious neither of us will stop anytime soon. It's also obvious that if this keeps going eventually we'll both get banned. Let's just stop now. I leave you alone, you leave me alone, everyone wins. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 00:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome, I did look at Nygma Universe first but think I've got the hang of it. Just gotta work on my stories now so I can expand my universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll be around in about an hour and a half. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm about now. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was only around briefly yesterday. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Batman Post-Credits The Post-Credits scene has gone up on Batman: World's Greatest Detective. Check it out. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) The Batman (2014) Article You missed off at the end of the gallery which is why the categories aren't showing up. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I sorted it for you, I hope you don't mind. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem - Doomlurker RE: Chat Just tell me on my talk page. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 10:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Nygma Locations When you said category did you mean the template? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) You can create your own location pages, I don't mind, there is a Template:Infobox location there already with instructions. I just wanted to use my own template instead. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Create a new page called Template: and whatever you want it to be called. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind if you use the template I created either Template:Location but obviously if you want different fields you'd have to create your own. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) What is it? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I will make a Character template. It will be different to the one you've created. -Doomlurker (talk) 14:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather you didn't use the same picture as me. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I only have access to an iPad at the moment, makes substantial editing difficult. Will have a look at it by the end of the week -Doomlurker (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm busy so leave it with me and I'll sort it when I can - Doomlurker (talk) 15:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I think I sorted it. Also, I renamed it to Template:Character (Red Average). You'll have to try it to see if it works. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I've kind of sorted it I think - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Create an article with yours in and I'll try and sort it. -Doomlurker (talk) 22:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I edit quite a lot of wikis as it is so I'd rather not set another one up. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Universe Ever considered calling your universe the Redverse, Averageverse or Red Averageverse? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Change your mind? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Try now: Redverse - Doomlurker (talk) 23:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern What about it? Also, I see you have the same Superman as me. And Red Son is an Elseworlds story to do with Communism so I'm not sure it's the best name for your first Superman film. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I took it directly from the comics with it hovering over Clark. I don't think Bruce would go to the Mayor and as for money, also his character page says he is a billionaire, his money would have gone somewhere probably to his legal guardian, Alfred. Bruce wouldn't be poor. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Then why borrow money? - Doomlurker (talk) 16:43, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Read Green Lantern Corps #25 as that introduced Anarky to the New 52. He opposes the government so he'd target figures of authority and try to reinstate "freedom" where it's the person's choice how to live their life not the government. He thinks that by taking out the government he will improve the social conditions of Gotham. He'd probably start a lot of riots and rebellions too. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Marvel I know much more about DC characters than I do Marvel and I have a lot less ideas casting wise with them but I could try and write some for it. I do really like the Marvel characters. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Doomverse: Green Lantern Think it's all finished now. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:00, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Another new universe RAverse? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) The Characters in your newest Superman film are practically identical to the ones in my Superman film. Care to explain? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You don't understand? Look at the list of characters appearing in Man of Steel (2013 film) and compare it to the list of characters in Doomverse: Superman: Last Son of Krypton. Tell me they don't look practically identical. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :You may have cast different people in the roles but you're not telling me you came up with that list of characters all by yourself. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not happy about that. I put a lot of effort into finding comic-accurate characters to use in my films and I don't appreciate you just taking them all and placing them in your own film. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) And you openly admitted to "taking them" from my film. I realise I don't own the characters but you copied them directly from my film rather than coming up with them yourself. It's not like they're really common characters. I had to research to find them. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I really don't mind, it's up to you. -Doomlurker (talk) 13:09, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I didn't make them up. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the apology. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Then look through your messages and see which is dated with today's date. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:17, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I sometimes create another article with the cast list but I don't write the story until I've finished the previous one - Doomlurker (talk) 16:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) No offense, but maybe that's because you're working on at least three universes (DCCU Red Average, Redverse, DC Cinematic Universe Red Average, and maybe more) at the same time. You start one, and then drop it a few weeks later and decide to make another universe that's pretty much the same. I do like your films, but I think you should try and focus on one or two universes, and delete the others. Again, no offense, and I do think your films are good. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 02:35, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Nygma Adam Strange Paul Bettany would be good. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) 1000 down to 935 What do you expect? 65 of those edits were most likely on the Redverse and now none of those articles and thus those edits exist. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you really need a new universe again? The problem is when you created the Redverse it was very similar to the DCCU (Red Average), then you created the DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average) which again was very similar. If you're going to create another universe there should be a reason for it. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well.. why create another universe if it's going to be basically the same as your existing one? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC) If you want to create the Redverse again then create it again. Just don't change your mind a week later and ask us to delete it again. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well I don't know what story you're trying to tell so that's really up to you. For my Batman story he was already established and two Robins in because that linked in to the story I was trying to tell. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:12, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Then you need to pick which you'd rather do. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:33, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Depends how old you want him to be for starters. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Then look for actors in that age range. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but no thank you. BAT24 Universes Two. Live-action and animated. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 20:32, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Nygma In the next week or so. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 21:08, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Nygma Counter Yep and this is the second time it has happened. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) 200 - Doomlurker (talk) 00:36, April 11, 2014 (UTC) New Universe No, I think you should stick to the Redverse. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I think you meant Harry Lennix not Henry. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) No problem and thanks! - Doomlurker (talk) 19:05, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Nygma just made me one, I didn't ask. He's seen me on other wikis. There's not a huge deal of adminship you can do on a fanon wiki other than reverting vandalism to other people's pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Return I never left, I just haven't edited. I started a new job in June so have less time to write. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Red Average can you join my new Community Universe me and Cartoon44 are doing? Bat24 I do not steal people`s ideas . Also I never stole any ideas because when I write my films I don't worry about any other person`s films when I make mine, Bat24 7//6/15 I never copied you. Also even though you corrected my spelling, you made fun of me about it, that`s why you got banned. That was two years ago so it does not bother me anymore. Bat24 Ok fine. Bat24